Crying Out
by Risikia
Summary: Draco Malfoy’s life has been horrible since Harry Potter put his father in Azkaban. Narcissa is dead and Draco has to deal. It was going to be slash, but I changed my mind.
1. Chapter 1

1**_Summary:_** Draco Malfoy's life has been horrible since Harry Potter put his father in Azkaban. Narcissa is dead and Draco has to deal...

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Draco Malfoy was reeling about what happened. His father was in Azkaban because of Harry Potter. His last few months had been hellish and his mother had been murdered. Lord Voldemort had branded Draco with the Dark Mark against his will. Lucius wanted Draco to follow in his footsteps, but Draco wanted to take his own path in the Wizarding world. He had felt very cold and isolated after his mother's death. He wanted to be left alone and for everyone and everything to disappear. He had changed over the summer, but he wasn't sure if it was for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Thinking Back**

Draco was sitting outside of Professor Snape's classroom seething. Once again Snape had taken sides with Harry Potter. He knew that he had not been performing to his usual standards. It was the third time that week that Snape had kicked him out. He had been rude and arrogant towards Potter, which is why he had been kicked out of class in the first place. He had made a snide comment about Potter and Snape had taken Harry's side, yet once again. Draco felt like his life was falling apart. Apart from that he had also melted his cauldron... Again.

He felt himself thinking back to when his life of imperfection all started, he had been five years old and all he heard was screaming.

"Get over here now Narcissa!" Screamed an infuriated Lucius Malfoy. He grabbed his wife by the arm. She tried to get away but Lucius was too quick. Lucius shoved her into the mantle piece that held all the moving pictures of Draco since birth. Everything shattered into tiny pieces. The house elf Dobby restored everything and then ran to join Draco who was hiding under the table and was terrified and was shaking uncontrollably. He didn't understand anything that was happening. "Why did he shove my mother?" He remembered suddenly that his father was having a big dinner for a few guests. People were always coming and going from his house.

Draco tried to cease the memory, but it was too strong.

"Draco where are you hiding?" Cooed Lucius motioning his wife to his side. Draco crawled out from under the table and stood in front of his father.

"Yes Father?" Draco asked in the polite way that his father taught him.

"Your mother committed a terrible crime, I just found out. She has slept with another man," drawled Lucius throwing a sinister look at Narcissa.

"Father what are you planning; what are you going to do with my mother?" asked Draco with a hint of fear in his voice. It was one thing he was forbidden to show in front of his father.

"You will see when I figure it out," stated Lucius without emotion in his voice.

Draco forced the memories to a halt. He couldn't stand to remember the next few years. It was too agonizing. After that night his mother, as well as he went through anguish and misery. He remembered his own words "what are you going to do with my mother?" and realized the consequences after he said them. He began to feel the cold hard floor and stood up.

He noticed students leaving Professor Snape's classroom and received his homework and class work and ask if he could makeup his missed work.

He went back to his common room and then proceeded to his dorm. He paced in his dorm because he couldn't calm himself down. Another memory leaked into his mind.

The abuse of his mother continued, he had noticed it increase in severity. She had bruises constantly. He became immune to the abuse of his mother, until one day.  
It had been a cold rainy day; his father's guests would be arriving in a few hours time. His parents had been fighting all day; Draco had tried to stop the fighting several times. On the last time Lucius pushed him out of the way hard and he had fallen and hit his head; hard. He had become unconscious; he awoke to find his father's wand in his face and was terrified.

He found out that in less than four years time he would attend either Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or Durmstrang Institute. His father had let him choose which school to go to, he had chosen the obvious.

He hoped his father would never lay another finger or wand on him.

Two weeks later he witnessed another dispute and screamed "STOP IT NOW!" Lucius picked him up with wandless magic and let him hover for a few moments and then slammed him to the hard floor. Lucius ran over to him and apologized repeatedly.

Narcissa lost her disposition and whispered "Crucio" and pointed her wand at her husband. He laughed mirthlessly, a chilling cold laugh. He retaliated, she screamed, and Draco cried, "stop" but Lucius wanted his wife to suffer. He had heard that she had slept with James Potter before he eloped with Lily Evans from a trustworthy Death Eater who had walked in on them. (This of course was not true.)

Draco stopped his memory once more. He felt anger well inside of him; he never realized how much his father messed up his life.

Draco tried to go to sleep in his four-poster. Yet again he spiraled into another memory.

He had finished his fifth year at Hogwarts. His mother had found him and noticed he resembled nothing more than a slug squeezed into his school uniform. She had him taken to St. Mungo's to have him "put back together again."

His father was in Azkaban because of Harry Potter. He was on his way back to his mansion. He noticed his mansion was too quiet.

Two days after he came home from Hogwarts, Lucius broke free from Azkaban. He discovered his wife throwing away his things with his sons help. Draco turned around and saw hatred and anger in his father's eyes. Draco knew what was coming next; more abuse. He heard his father yell the death curse and watched the green flash come and go quickly. His mother crumpled to the floor. He ran to her, and became angry with his father. His father grabbed him and disaparated to a cave where the Dark Lord was waiting for them. He knew that he was going to become a Death Eater, and take the Dark Mark from the Dark Lord. He felt it burn and then all his pain in his arm disappeared. This was against his will and he knew that he could not escape or he would be killed.

As soon as he returned to his mansion he ran up to his room and cried. He cried for the first time in his life. His father had ruined his life and plans; he murdered his mother. He wanted to die, to get away from his life. If only he could find the directions for Draught of Living Death, but what if someone would be able to reverse it. He wanted to get out of his mansion, yet he knew that he would be stuck in it all summer or run errands or work for the Dark Lord.  
Draco broke free of the memory. He received his wish, but not in the way he wanted. He still wanted revenge on his father. His life only improved slowly…

Another memory seized Draco.

Thirteen aurors showed up at the mansion and forced themselves into the entryway and demanded to know where his father was. He led them to the kitchen where Lucius was eating a snack. Spells shot out and bound him as well as silenced him. He was sentenced to Azkaban for a lifetime. Draco was told to pack his school things and that he was going back to Hogwarts that day. He had never been happier in his life.

Three hours later Draco found himself in a spacious room that was decorated in a pale silver and a deep penetrating green room. It contained a four-poster bed with green and silver hangings, an oak dresser, his trunk, and a turned over picture of his mother. The room was dim and had luminating candles of flickering light. He wasn't sure how to feel, his thoughts were distorted and confusing. It was a month before term would be starting.

Draco noticed that he became lost in his memories; he wanted them to stop. It was too much. He pulled his nightshirt up and fingered the Dark Mark. He felt it burn and became angry. He slipped out of his four-poster and ran to Professor Snape's office. He wanted to ask him if his burned. He knew that he was a Death Eater because of his father's stories. The professor was not there and decided to go back to his private dorm. Once he got there Snape was waiting for him.

"Do not go!" snapped Snape.

"Why not?" asked Draco confused?

"Because I said so!" declared his professor.

Draco marched into his dorm and slammed the door. The next day Draco woke up from a nightmare. He had been standing in a graveyard with a dark hood covering his face. His mission was to kill Harry Potter's friends. He looked into their pathetic eyes and cried "Crucio". He woke up before anything had happened. He was dripping with a cold sweat. He needed to talk to someone, yet he didn't trust anyone.

He skipped all his morning classes and headed to a quiet corridor. He sat down and began to cry. He hadn't cried since the beginning of his awful summer. He wasn't aware that Harry Potter was standing next to him staring down at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: No One Understands**

"Draco what's going on?" Harry let the words escape from his mouth before he knew he said them.

"Nothing! Go away pro…" Draco sneered before he noticed it was Harry Potter, his worse enemy.

"Potter! What are you doing here?" demanded Draco slightly surprised that he was looking at him pathetically.

"I-I heard someone crying. I thought it was Moaning Myrtle or Ginny crying over her ex boyfriend." stuttered Harry nervously. "I'm sorry."

"Go away!" demanded Draco.

Harry disappeared out of sight and Draco headed back to his private dorm. Draco realized that he was falling behind on his homework and class work; he didn't really care.

He felt himself thinking about a way out constantly. He hadn't talked to Crabbe and Goyle since his fifth year had ended; he refused to look at Pansy Parkinson.

He had returned to the corridor where Potter had discovered him crying periodically. He would go there just to be alone, or even to just to cry. He was miserable and was spiraling deeper into a depression that was non-existent to him. His problems felt like a burden and he just wanted to give up. He had planned it very carefully even. He would betray the Dark Lord and would be murdered; just like his mother.

He had stopped altogether going to classes, he refused to eat or sleep. Professor Snape wouldn't even talk to him and that was odd. He just wanted to die.

Draco had been sitting in "his" corridor crying once again. Harry Potter had been staring at him for a few minutes; it was as if he was obsessed. Never did he think that it was because Harry Potter was concerned about him, or that he wondered why he didn't torture him on his daily basis.

Harry had put his hand on Draco's shoulder. His face was tear streaked, he looked at Harry with pathetic red, puffy eyes. Harry gazed into Draco's eyes with compassion and love. It was so strange; his emerald green eyes, untidy jet-black hair, it was as if he cared.

Draco opened his mouth to speak but Harry silenced him, there wasn't a reason for Draco to speak. Harry led him to Professor Snape's office and knocked. No one answered so Harry and Draco went into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They sat on the floor, and Moaning Myrtle was astounded about Harry bringing a Slytherin into her bathroom. Harry quickly explained why they were in there and Myrtle took off. The sat in an awkward silence that cut through the air.

"Draco what's going on and don't tell me nothing? I've noticed you haven't been coming to N.E.W.T. classes," said Harry breaking the awkward silence.

"Why do you care, you hate me." Draco spat at Harry.

"It's what I do best, I care. Remember I'm everybody's hero, I would expect for you to know that." said Harry honestly.

Draco was at loss for words. The only person that ever really cared was his mother.

"Well… I'm waiting.

"I don't know where to start," said Draco honestly. "I don't really trust you or anyone else."

"You can trust me. I won't tell anybody, including my best friends Ron and Hermione. I won't tell Professor Dumbledore," said Harry hoping Draco would give him information. He didn't know why he was helping Draco. It was weird - too weird.

"I don't trust anyone," repeated Draco losing his temper. He didn't trust anyone, after his mother died he lost his faith and trust in everyone and everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 : Someone Cares**

"Draco calm down, I'm only trying to help you", said Harry hoping that it would work. If It didn't he would try again until it did. He would come back day after day to Draco's corridor.

Draco looked up at Harry, he wasn't sure what to do. No one ever wanted to help him. The world was selfish and cruel and there is Harry Potter who wanted nothing more to help him. He was confused. What would happen if Harry did help him (or at least tried to)? Draco's mother was his everything, and after she died he refused to let anyone help him. He put on a mask everyday to say "I'm cold hearted and mean" when he was only sweet, kind and mostly scared.

Harry stared at the boy. He seemed to consider it. He was struggling and trying to put away his male pride.

Draco looked up at Harry and said one word "no".

Harry was crushed. He wanted to help the pathetic Draco. He was sort of enjoying his odd kindness. He was worried about Draco. But why was he so concerned? Why did he seem to be obsessed with helping him (or just Draco)?

Harry's thoughts turned to dreams. What if he did get through Draco's thick skull and was able to help him. How would he do it? What would he do? He couldn't ask for advice from anyone. He promised Draco he wouldn't tell.

Draco wish he would've said yes. He was tired of being alone. He was tired of trying to only care for him and no one else. He wanted someone to take care of him, love him with all their heart. He suddenly thought of Harry taking care of him. Kissing him, holding him, and wiping away his tears. Why was he thinking this? What was wrong with him? He wasn't gay, or had any interest in any guys (despite the rumor about Blaise and him)

Draco leaped to his feet and went running after Potter. He had no idea what time it was. He checked the Great Hall and no one was there. He was then stopped by Filch.

Draco ran away from Filch back to his private dorm. He would have to talk to Pot- Harry tomorrow.

He slept only to be met by dreams of kisses, love and holding hands. He couldn't see a face, but knew that he enjoyed it. He woke the next morning confused.

_What the bloody hell was that? I don't dream of any of that stuff. What the bloody hell is the matter with me?_

A/N: Sorry that was so short. Writer's block really sucks.


	5. Chapter 5

(Writer block sucks and I can't remember exactly how I wanted to end this because I can't find my outline.)

Draco woke up the next morning and had a plan figured out. He decided to go to class. There he _knew _he would find Harry there.

The class had been torture, Professor Snape kept on calling on Draco and he was completely lost. He hoped he would get through it.

After class he stayed behind with Harry so he could talk to the professor about what he had missed.

Together they had walked out together.

"Draco I thought you didn't want my help, you hate me" Harry said in a biting tone. Why did Draco want his help _now_?

"Harry I need to tell you something. I just don't know how to put it, so I'll try anyways. You are the only one that is here for me that has not convinced or tried to convince me to be a Death Eater. You're the only one that wants to help me. So I'm going to let you, and _try _to put aside my male pride."

Harry thought about it for a few seconds. If Draco would be his friend, he'd have to protect him as well as his own life.

"Yes Draco I can help, but answer me this please? I'm going to have to protect you right?"

"Yes, but more then anything I just want a friend. I deserted all my friends."

"Okay."

Draco told Harry about his past. "It all started when I was five years old. My father abused my mother and eventually killed her. I've been crying out for someone to help me."


End file.
